


The Best Date Ever

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actors, Adorable, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Tsukishima groaned, throwing yet another outfit over to a pile already growing on top of his bed. None of them was good enough. None of them looked right. He just needed something nice and simple to wear for his date.A date. With Iwaizumi. It was just a date. Not even their first one. They have been dating for a while, perhaps even courting at this point. He didn’t need to be so damn stressed about picking a goddamn outfit.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	The Best Date Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaathefriendlysnekk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/gifts).



> This was a request from Kaa. I hope I met their expectation and they enjoy it. :3
> 
> Also, I saw Phix's [iwatsukki art](https://twitter.com/phixuscarus/status/1332901687158161409), and the celeb AU won't leave my mind.

Tsukishima groaned, throwing yet another outfit over to a pile already growing on top of his bed. None of them was good enough. None of them looked right. He just needed something nice and simple to wear for his date. 

A date. With Iwaizumi. It was just a date. Not even their first one. They have been dating for a while, perhaps even courting at this point. He didn’t need to be so damn stressed about picking a goddamn outfit. 

He groaned, louder this time, and decided to randomly pick a combination of clothing that wasn’t too over the top. It was just the amusement park, he didn’t need to look red-carpet ready. What he settled for was: a pair of beige pants, a plain white pullover and a peanut brown overcoat that was perhaps a size or two bigger than needed but not necessarily for fashion purposes.

The phone began to ring right as Tsukishima was getting on the elevator. He waited until he had pressed the necessary buttons and answered as the door was closing.

"Babe, the car is parked outside. Just wanted to let you know, take your time coming down." the Alpha's deep and rough voice filtered through the call. Did he mention _his_ Alpha, because Iwaizumi was his. 

A soft smile graced the blonde's lips, the corner of his eyes softening as he heard what Iwaizumi said. Despite his rough demeanour, the Alpha was surprisingly gentle and considerate. A total opposite of what the news bulletins painted him as. 

Not only was Iwaizumi pleasant, he had a nice sense of humour as well. He could keep up with Tsukishima’s snarky remarks no problem _and_ make decent comebacks. And Tsukishima couldn’t be any more pleased with the treatment he received from the very early stages of their dating.

“I’ll meet you in two minutes, Hajime-san.” he softly answered, still smiling. The elevator was already halfway down when the call ended. Tsukishima was walking out of the building before the two minutes were over.

He strode towards the car, and the door to the backseat opened up as he reached near. Without a glance anywhere, Tsukishima closed the rest of the distance and slid inside, closing the door right after entering.

The familiar scent of fresh rain immediately filled his nose and a hand came to rest on his waist. Tsukishima did not need to be told twice (or even once in this case) he scooted further inside and slung his leg over and lifted himself up to straddle the occupant beside him. Tsukishima looked down at the Alpha, his hands coming up to settle on the Alpha’s shoulders.

Iwaizumi looked up at him with a lazy smirk on his lips, eye hooded and full of adoration. Both of the Alpha’s hands came to rest on each side of the Omega’s narrow waist; he whispered, “I missed you.”

“We just saw each other on set two days ago.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but at the same time leaned his head forward and crashed their mouths together in a bout of heated kisses.

The car began to move, and in that moment, Tsukishima was glad of the tinted glass divider that separated the backseat from the driver’s. The two spent the ride making out, holding each other close like they couldn’t all the time what with being in the show business and paparazzi always snooping about their everyday life.

When the car came to a steady stop, the blonde whined. He wanted more, bask in the comforting scent of Iwaizumi and marking the Alpha with his own strawberry and citrus one. Yet, it was over too soon. They were at their destination and they needed to get moving or the amusement park might close.

Iwaizumi grabbed the back of his head and put their mouths together one last time for a ravaging kiss before letting go. They fixed their clothing that might’ve displaced while making out and got out of the vehicle.

It was just after twilight. The lights have been lit and under the rapidly darkening sky, the place twinkled comely. Tsukishima was distracted by the pleasant scenario that at first it didn’t register the lack of people. When he did notice, he turned to look at Iwaizumi standing beside him. “I think, we are late. The park seems to have closed, there’s nobody around.”

The merely beamed, pulling Tsukishima closer as they began to walk inside. “I may or may not have rented the whole thing for the evening.”

Needless to say, the answer warranted the Alpha a glare from the blonde. His hard voice berating Iwaizumi, “Why would you do something so extra.”

Iwaizumi pouted, straight up _pouted_. “I just wanted to spend some time alone with you. Having fun. Without those annoying paps invading our privacy.”

Tsukishima sighed and rolled his eyes. They walked past the entrance gate; the person behind the ticket counter staring at them with wide eyes. “Do you really think that’s going to stop them? If they want to take pictures, they’ll probably find ways to sneak in.”

“Don’t worry about that. They took the money and would prevent that from happening.” The Alpha shrugged in the general direction of the park, and Tsukishima concluded he meant the park staff. 

“You really are too extra, my dear Alpha.” smirking, the blonde ended the topic there. It made sense. The over the top measures wasn’t him showing off. Iwaizumi was popular. Way more popular than Tsukishima was as an actor. Within the top five actually. Him taking extra precautions to keep the date a private affair wasn’t something outrageous. But that didn’t mean Tsukishima couldn’t tease.

Iwaizumi groaned. “Gods, say shit like that, we’ll be having a different kind of date, Omega.”

“Maybe I _am_ aiming for that.” Tsukishima covered his mouth but was unable to suppress the series of chuckles. Iwaizumi stared at him with a half-hearted glare, and a moment later burst out chuckling as well. The blonde squealed in glee as the Alpha tackled him and picked him up by the waist.

It was by far the best date he’d ever been to, and the evening had only just begun.

Even near the end of it, as they sat at the top of the Ferris wheel, inside the little capsule, hand in hand, watching the city and stealing kisses, his opinion remained unchanged. It really was the best date ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I made an Adults Only Discord [server](https://discord.gg/p673QhQ9z7) specifically for Tsukki ships, join us and maybe cry with me about iwatsukki. :3c
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Himegimi_)!


End file.
